A Bird in a Cage
by f u h a u petals
Summary: Kanda has been on hundreds of missions, fought hundreds of battles and went toe to toe with noah and akuma alike. But he never expected to be kidnapped. It was always win or die trying. Pairing: Tykanda TykixKanda side pairings will be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey this is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited to post it!**

**Reviews will make me really happy and probably post the next chapter even soon~**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With a sickening crack a pale body slammed into a crumbling brick wall before it fell forward with a pained moan.

The sounds of a battle raged not far in the distance and served as the only thing which made the black-blue haired teen push himself up from the ground where he had fallen and stare through the hole in which his body had made. A few feet away, a sword that hummed and called to him lay abandon until its own. He forced himself to stand, despite the bullet wound on his side and the distance feeling of broken bones mending slowly and painfully in his back.

As the pale figure pressed forward and towards his sword navy blue eyes screwed shut in pain after a particular step jarred something in the teen's leg and caused him to stumble in a very ungraceful manner. But the determined look that crossed over the dirtied and scratched face was undeniable. Sword in hand only a few moments later the familiar weight comforting in his hand as he looked around the room, it really wasn't much of a room anymore. There were a few high standing brick walls and broken benches scattered about the place.

It must have been a church.

Navigating through the wreckage of the probably once glorious church the teen made his way towards the gaping entrance and out into the fighting world, where he would soon face the enemy as he had done a hundred times before. The sight of a large Akuma towering over a good portion of the Spanish town made the teen's stomach twist. His face showed no signs of his discomfort and turmoil over the sight of a creature, destroying homes, people and lives that could and never would be replaced. But the navy eyed teen had learned long ago to let go of those thoughts, those connections. Because they only seemed to cause pain and make it harder to fight than it already was.

So he made his legs drag themselves one after another back towards the battle field.

Of course since there were more Akuma than there were him, it didn't take long for a few of the level ones to spot him and charge towards him thinking that he might be easy prey. Even in his damaged state the teen was able to slash and tear through the flesh of the creatures with no more than a few pained grunts and a tightened hold onto the sword which he wielded so expertly.

Even though the small wave of Akuma were easily taken out, the fact that he had preexisting injuries that were slowly healing, coupled with his added exhaustion from a full half a day of fighting, dead set on not using the power of his lotus in a fight like this. Which may be a stupid idea, but since the battle at the ark, the teen could only be more and more cautious of using parts of his life up, he still had things that he needed to do. Once they were done…he'd just have to see then.

His thoughts on whether or not to use his ace in the hole was cut off when the familiar yell that he immediately identified as the albino exorcist rang out. Moyashi was still alive as well, which reminded him that the other teen had been here just as long as he had. Lucky for them both they had good endurance, probably the best in the Order, excluding the Generals who he was sure were at a different level than them all together.

Those were distracting thoughts though, and the long haired teen just barely brought his sword up to parry a blow with a scissor handed Akuma that had a wrenching giggling sound escaping its mouth as it attacked him. It was just a level two, nothing that he should really be worried about. Actually, nothing that he should have been worried about had he been in a bit better health, but in his state, after exchanging a blow with the creature that killed it and sent Kanda sprawling onto his back, all air forced out of his lungs, he found he couldn't move.

"Oh ho ho, what do we have here? A pretty little exorcist is injured?"

That voice, he knew that voice somewhere, and it burned in the back of his throat, the word that he knew would trigger his memory and help him remember just who the hell was getting closer to him, and seemed to be doing it quiet causally.

"Noah." He growled out his eyes snapping open just as he pushed himself up from the ground, only to be met with a hand grasping at his sternum and a bright white smile leering down at him. The fact that the bone that held his chest together was currently being grasped by a white clad hand that was attacked to mocha colored skin that ended abruptly in white again.

"I'm so pleased that you recognize me. Too bad I don't think you remember my name." There was a teasing tone in the man's voice as narrow fingers stroked lightly at the bone in the lithe teen's chest. Which caused a warning growl to rip itself from his throat; he would not tolerate being touched, especially by some filthy Noah's hands.

"Get your fucking hands off of me."His voice was low and warning, betraying the fact that he was the one at the disadvantage and this man, this Noah whose name he couldn't remember, and yet seemed to know his own name. Navy colored eyes looked over the man's face with a narrowed gaze; he wanted to know who he was going to kill, just so he could have the pleasure of telling everyone he had taken down…

"Oh now now Kanda-kun, you can't treat me like that. After all, I have your life in my hand." the Noah said as he pulled lightly on the bone which made Kanda jerk forward so he was half leaning upwards to keep his sternum from snapping in two and causing him even more pain than he was already experiencing.

An insult died on Kanda's throat as a large and menacing grin came over the man's face, the mere sight of it left the teen's eyes wide and his chapped and bloodied lips open slightly in surprise. There was something so morbidly interesting about seeing a Noah's face as it was twisted with whatever sick desire that they were fueling.

He didn't mean to stare so hard, but the Noah's amused look told him that he was.

The hand that was on his sternum was still lightly stroking the bone and making the swordsman twist his face into a mask of pushed back disgust and discomfort at the feeling. The man clicked his tongue in a teasing manner before he leaned closer to the teen, who would have leaned back if it was at all possible. He cursed himself for letting the Noah put him in such a valuable position, it was a blow to his pride.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Kanda repeated again, his tone never wavering and his eyes meeting the amused golden ones that seemed to shine with a million different and annoying ones at that. He swore that arrogance and pride radiated off of the man, causing Kanda to reach out and grope around the ground for his sword, if he could just slice off that damned arm he'd be fine.

The sound of something metal skidding across the ground drew his eyes to the fact that the Noah had just kicked away his only means of being able to hit the man. It was when something hit him, the Noah could chose what he wanted touch, everything but innocence was just like air to the man, nothing. That made the teen growl in frustration, which only drew an amused chuckle from the man towering above him, some longer curly hairs escaping a low pony tail and falling into his face.

"See something you like Exorcist?" The Noah said in a teasing tone which caused Kanda to narrow his eyes even more, until they were just slits on his face. They did widen when the man's other hand reached out and brushed his cheek, shaking his head in mock sadness. "Such a pretty face, too bad it's covered by so much dirt and blood." The man said as the motions against Kanda's face ventured from his cheek to his lips, where Kanda snapped at the finger and proceeded to shake his head as hard as he could without disturbing his chest any more than he already had.

Like hell he was just going to sit here and let his man fucking touch him.

There was that damned clicking noise coming from the Noah again, it was really starting to irritate the exorcist. And it seemed the man started to notice that because the noises just got louder, and Kanda's glare just got fiercer.

"God dammit let me go and fight me like a real man!" Kanda started to curse wildly, his native language slipping out in his rage and causing the man to quirk an eyebrow at his words. "Such an exotic one I've seem to have caught, but so headstrong." The Noah said as his index finger traced the curve of Kanda's neck, eliciting a growl of pure rage from the teen that was quickly turned into a pained scream as his sternum was pulled and he was suddenly nose to nose with the Noah.

"I will have fun breaking you." The man said, his face seemingly inching closer and closer to Kanda's causing the teen to wince from the smell of some rich smelling alcohol and what he could only assume was cigarettes. Though it wasn't the worst thing he had ever smelled the teen wrinkled his face up, in the most unattractive way he could, only getting a bark of laughter out of the other man.

Just as he felt the hand slip away from his sternum he suddenly couldn't breathe, his navy colored eyes popping open wide suddenly Kanda let out a choked sound before go silent, he could feel the other man keeping his air supply cut off. This wasn't good; he could pass out and leave himself in a very vulnerable position around one man that would take full advantage of that. "Oh not so tough now that you can't speak are you? Hm. It's okay; I could always help you out with that." The Noah said he his face loomed closer and suddenly a pair of thin lips were pressed against his own.

Taking advantage of the exorcist's shocked and frozen nature for the moment, the Noah pressed his tongue through the other's mouth only to feel it get bit hard and jerk his head back, a fierce glare in his golden eyes. "Stupid exorcist, I could kill you." The man said his warm tone going cold as he allowed Kanda a small time to breathe, in which the teen was gasping loudly, trying to see straight again and stop himself from passing out. Spitting at the man's face, Kanda wasn't prepared to be smacked with the back of a gloved hand. "Remember your place, boy." the Noah hissed, his eyes narrowing at the shocked expression on Kanda's face.

It didn't take long for the Noah to seemingly get fed up with him and let his hand wonder back to block Kanda's airway, causing the usual stoic swordsman's face to become panicked. He couldn't die like this, he couldn't! There were so many god-damn things that needed to get done, and if he let himself fall prey this early on to a Noah, it just wasn't an option. But even so, there was not much the teen could do but gasp and claw at the arm in his throat. His eyes were bulging slightly at the other's smirking face loomed down on him, a manic smirk stretching over tanned skin, that was slowly turning ashen as time went on.

God how Kanda hated that skin that reminded him of forgotten ashes.

But he had no time to think of that, no time to rasp out a curse or insult like he usually did, or even to flail and make a difference like he longed to. No, in a matter of moments Kanda's eyes slowly shut and his hands slowly stopped clawing at the other's arm that was connected to the hand that kept his air way blocked. That only seemed to amuse the Noah more; the man's face was stretched into an impossibly wide grin as he saw the pale body go limp.

Letting out an amused chuckle the man pulled his hand away from the teen's throat and picked up the smaller body, throwing it over his shoulder with little care for the boy's injuries. Holding out his free hand, the other occupied keeping the unconscious body steady, a steady stream of his Tease came out of his hand until a large swarm gathered around him. As he was lifted up into the air the Noah looked towards the ground, seeing that Allen had just stumbled onto the scene and seemed to be injured as well, not being able to help it the Noah of Pleasure let out a loud bark of laughter.

Because Tyki Mikk has just gotten both a toy and a captive, and he wasn't planning and letting him go anytime time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello~**_

_**Second chapter up and ready, though I haven't had it Beta'd yet, so if you see any mistakes please feel free to comment on them!**_

_**I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in about a day or so, maybe less!**_

_**Reviews make me happy and write faster**_

_**Oh and I do not own -Man!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As soon as sleep started to dissipate from his mind Kanda knew that something was horribly wrong with this whole situation.

The first thing he noticed where that his arms were held together at the wrist, and after a rather hard tug he found they were bound rather tightly by some metal. The worst part of this, other than the fact he was half conscious in a room fucking bound, was that his arms were stretched upwards to the point that it was painful, and movement wasn't easy.

Second of all he noticed that his hair was unbound, and he was shirtless. Both of those things were not part of his normal meticulous sleeping routine, so paired with the cuffs it wasn't hard to tell that something was horrible wrong. The one things that was throwing Kanda off though was the fact that his back was pressed against something soft, like silk of all things. And the fact that his legs were free was a bit odd, if he were taken prisoner wouldn't the captor want to make sure he wouldn't escape? Unless whoever took him was even more of an idiot than he had first thought.

Though when the swordsman went to curl his lower body up towards himself, in hopes of being able to throw himself forward with enough power to break the manacles holding him, something was off. He couldn't move his body for the life of him, and that's when he noticed that it was an effort to blink, his eyelids felt impossibly heavy.

Then it hit him that he had been fucking drugged.

His efforts to try and move just increased with that realization, he knew that his body would work off whatever the hell it had been given to him, but he wanted it to happen faster. "Fucking body move!" The teen hissed as he threw his shoulders to the side to try and turn himself. It ended in failure.

"Now now little exorcist, don't overexert yourself, the drug won't ware off for a few hours at least." A smooth voice reached Kanda's ears and he stopped his movements immediately. How long had whoever the hell just spoken been in here? His body may be out of commission but his mind was still sharp enough to sense another presence, which led him to hope that it hadn't been too long.

The unnerving though of not knowing who his captor was, was going to make Kanda go crazy with trying to recall exactly what last happened. He had been on a mission with Moyashi, he remember that, and after he had been slammed into a building there was nothing…just nothing.

Until his mind was met with memories of ashen skin and molten gold eyes searing in his own.

"Noah." Kanda muttered like it was a curse word and a warm chuckle met his ears.

"Nice to know that you remember me Kanda." The voice, the man's voice, uttered as he came closer, his footsteps creating little noise against what the teen suspected was a rug or carpet. In no time a dip in the bed alerted the navy eyed fighter that the man was on the bed next to him. Turning his head sharply the long haired teen sucked in a harsh breath when he realized just who had taken him captive, and it made him curse and berate himself mentally for allowing this man to take him captive.

Tyki Mikk, who all wished would of died when Cross and Allen had their encounter with him, was sitting there as though it was natural for him to do so. Dressing in a crisp white dress shirt, and black pants the man looked almost the same as when Kanda had last seen him in the Arc, except for the fact his hair a blackish curly bundle was now in a ponytail. Taking in all aspects of the man and hating him each moment he was forced to leave his body in close proximity of his, Kanda trained his face to be blank.

He wouldn't give the man the pleasure of seeing his face contort in any way.

Though the idea to keep his face trained on neutral was forgotten when one of those ashen hands skirted over his bare stomach and then dipped into him. That caused an unwilling shiver to rack through his body, his gaze turning to look at Tyki with more of a wary gaze than a hateful one. When he felt a pressure against his spinal cord Kanda sucked in a harsh breath of air.

Tyki quirked an eyebrow at the teen as his fingers traced up the vertebra that were set in such a straight and tense line the man sword he could see the tension in he boy's lithe frame. "Don't like that exorcist?" He questioned a large grin creeping over his face as his head tilted to the side. If it weren't for the sadistic grin and the fact that his hand was inside of the younger man's body, he'd almost look as though he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Not.

Kanda snarled at the other man, his upper lip curling in his anger. "Get your filthy hand away from me." the teen hissed through his teeth, his eyes narrowed until they were mere slits on his face. As much as he wished to flail and jerk, he knew that he couldn't. Even if he wasn't the best tactician, the fact of the matter was that when a man who had the potential to rip out your spine had his hand in you, you didn't move. Unless you wished for death.

"Aww they aren't filthy, and you shouldn't say that to someone that holds your life in their hands." Tyki said his voice teasing as his hand left the teen's spine and moved to the surface again. The ashen colored hand appeared and slid up Kanda's pale torso, stopping when it reached his sternum. Though he couldn't see exactly where Tyki was looking, the teen had an inkling suspicion that he was looking at his tattoo.

Turning his head slightly so that he could stare partially into the Noah's eyes Kanda attempted to make his body move and was rewarded with his knee connecting with the other's hip. But after a hiss of pain escaped Tyki, Kanda felt a hand harshly slap him, making his head slam into his arm. His eyes closed when the blow was dealt fluttered open only moments later to look at the man holding him captive with the most hatred filled glare that he could mutter.

Had he been anyone else a bruise would of formed on his cheek, but Kanda was immensely grateful that none would, so that the Noah bastard wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him marked due to him. He never would either, it was a foolish thing to do but a smirked cracked over the teen's face, though his did wince when his still stinging cheek moved .

"Boy I don't know what you find so funny, but I'm giving you some friendly advice here. Don't cross me." Tyki said his hand moving to grip the swordsman's chin, forcing him to meet eyes. The teen met the man's topaz gaze with a practically blank one, which caused Tyki to frown and dig his nails hard into the teen's skin, until pinpricks of blood stained his fingertips.

Kanda to his defense didn't wince when his face was mutilated, but that didn't settle well with the Noah of Pleasure, who's narrowed eyes eyed the teen's face and then lower with slow movements. That did unsettle the teen, but he still didn't move, not until he felt a hand on his skin, right on his tattoo. Which by default put it right above his heard. Having known what this man did to Allen he instantly tensed, which brought a dark smile from the man. "Where's your courage now boy?" The man asked his voice taunting and slow, something that made Kanda bare his teeth at him.

How much Kanda wished to break free of these bindings and slashing the man to pieces! But the thought hit him, he couldn't slice the man to pieces, because the usual weight on his hip was missing. Eyes widening in realization and panic Kanda tried to jerk his head away from the man's grip to look around the room. Tyki eyed the boy with a small frown, not quiet understanding just what he was trying to do. That was until he saw the boy's hips twitch slightly, and an idea hit him.

"Looking for your sword pretty-little-exorcist?" Tyki asked, which made Kanda jerk his eyes back to the man's face and jerk his head, which only caused the man's nails to drag down his face. That seemed to amuse Tyki, because the man didn't say a word to taunt him for a few moments but just eyed the cuts on Kanda's face. It wasn't until a good five minutes spent in silence did the Noah finally speak. "This is quiet odd, your cuts seem to be healed already. Why is that?"

Kanda stayed silent, his eyes glazing over as he turned his gaze up towards the ceiling, his face had once again taken on the blank expression same as before. That didn't settle well with the man whose hand suddenly slipped to rest on Kanda's ribs just above his head. That did cause the teen to glance down at his chest, his body tensing when he saw the hand ready to slip down and crush his heard with a single movement.

"I asked you a question boy. Why do you heal so fast?" Tyki asked leaning forward so that his breath washed over the boy's face. The small made Kanda wrinkle his nose, it was clear that he had been drinking by the smell of some strong alcohol that burned his nose, that and smoking, the smell was deep and made him want to cough. But he wouldn't let the man know that he was bothered by him, that would just give Tyki another way to taunt him.

When the man made a frustrated sound and let go of his face finally Kanda immediately turned so he didn't have to look at the man. It was only a few moments later that the weight on the bed next to him left, and only a few moments after that did Kanda turn and look to see the man's position. Leaning against the wall not far away, clearly agitated by the way he was standing, a lit cigarette in his hand and his hand running through his hair. Well at least he was able to anger the man easily, that caused him to smirk to himself.

The smirk was quickly wiped clean when one of the man's butterflies landed on his chest, its wings flapping slowly as it crawled up his chest. "Now boy, you are my prisoner here, and I'm going to make sure you know that." Tyki growled, his usually warm voice steeled hard in what the teen could only assume was frustration.

Kanda had an idea what was going to happen next.

And just as the teen assumed, the butterfly sank into his chest and moved around so that it settled right under his ribs. The feeling made Kanda clench his eyes shut and arc his back upwards, as if trying to press the damned creature out of him. The motions only served to make the Noah of Pleasure chuckle and walk over to him, the smoke of his cigarette invading Kanda's nose at once.

His eyes cracking open to see that the man was standing over the bed next to him, his eyes roaming over his body in a way that made him want to twist out of the man's line of sight. "Enjoy your present boy, and I'll give you a fair warning. Do anything that displeases me and I'll have my golem do more than just sit there." the Noah warned him before he put his cigarette out. Right in the center of Kanda's chest. Which finally drew a pained hiss from the teen's lips. "Hm, well at least I know you can feel pain." Tyki drawled before he pulled the cigarette away and tossed it into the near by trashcan.

"Don't think we're done here boy. I just don't have the time to break you quiet yet." The Noah add quickly as he walked towards the door, Kanda's eyes never strayed towards the man as he left, they just stared up at the ceiling until the sound of the door shutting and the click of a lock signified that he was trapped in here.

After a few minutes his head felt back against the bed beneath him as he let out a small groan. What was he suppose to do now? His body falling limp against the sheets, and unintentionally tugging his arms hard against the bindings on his wrist. Kanda had to calm his mind and try and figure out just what he was suppose to do in this kind of situation. He was so use to fighting for his life, fighting not just sitting here while someone manipulated his life.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Uncle Tyki~ What have you been doing!" trilled a young feminine voice as Tyki walked into a large garden that held a few of the man's family members. In no time the owner of the voice had latched herself around Tyki's waist and was staring up at him with wide golden eyes, that were anything but innocent. "Ah you know Road, I have a new toy to play with." The man said flashing her a grin as he rubbed his hand on the top of her head affectionately.

Hearing the giggle come from his niece the man chuckled along with her. "He's a friend of Allen-kun isn't he?" She asked in a sing song voice before she unlatched herself from Tyki and inside moved to flop onto her 'father's' lap. The man who had been distracted by half-assedly doing his work jerked his head up in surprise and quickly gathered Road into his arms. "Ah my lovely daughter! And my brother!" He cried out, Road still clung in one arm as he moved to gather Tyki into a hug as well. That was quickly denied by the long haired man pressing his hand again the other man's forehead. "No Sheryl. No hugs." He said in a strict voice before he moved off to the side to light a cigarette.

"Tyki-pon. You know smoking is bad for your health." Road scolded wagging her finger at the man before a voice clearing her throat made everyone turn. "She's right you know, though I don't think it matters to us Noah." came a woman's soft voice from the doorway. "Ah Lulu you as well?" Tyki asked with a sigh before he put out his cigarette and smashed the heal of his foot into it. "Sorry Tyki, they swayed my opinion. But why I'm really here is Road's tutor is looking for her." The woman said turning her gaze on Road who was attempting to sneak away.

"Road, darling you know that the Early wants you to be smarter than everyone else in the world! So you must go to your tutor!" Sheryl cried out, many of his papers flying off of his desk when he flailed his arms must to the amusement of the rest of his family. "Ah my papers!" Sheryl moaned as he rested his head on his hands, barely noticing when Road came up and wrapped her arms around her 'father's' middle. "Its okay, I'll go and learn." She said with a bitter note in her voice. "You can stay here and work!" She added happily before skipping off and grabbing Lulu's hand, letting the older woman lead her towards wherever her tutor might be.

Taking a seat across from his brother Tyki waved a servant over and asked for a glass of wine. "So Tyki, what exactly do you plan on doing with the exorcist?" The man asked looking up from his work and shooting his brother a curious look. Tyki shrugged and rested his chin on his palm. "I don't know, I need to work on breaking him first though, he seems like a feisty one." The Noah of Pleasure said with a small sigh before he turned to look at the other man. "Why do you ask?" He asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Just morbid curiosity, especially since you know that his friends will come after him." the man said pulling out his hair tie and running his hand through his own hair, it matched Tyki's shade almost perfectly. "Well, I'll have fun with him while I can. And maybe even get that Walker boy for Road." the Noah of Pleasure said with a deep chuckle and his brother joined along with him for a few minutes.

"Be careful though, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the Earl now." Sheryl warned before Tyki got his glass of wine and took a long drink of it. "Don't worry I can handle myself." The man said before he just got a shake of his head from his brother.

"We'll see brother. We'll see."

- - - - - - - - - -

In the Black Order a state of panic had formed since it was confirmed that Kanda had been taken by one of the members of the Noah family. Those taking it hardest were the ones that seemed to be closest to him, mostly Lavi, Allen and Tiedoll. None were surprised by Kanda' master being upset, the older General seemed to have formed a close, though mostly one sided bond with the angry swordsman.

Though everyone was surprised at the tension between Lavi and Allen, the white haired boy of course blamed himself for not paying better attention and saving Kanda. But what shocked everyone else was that Lavi was blaming the albino haired exorcist for loosing the swordsman. That brought up some questions as to just what the red haired bookman was to the Japanese and visa versa, but those questions were pushed away by the planning of saving one of their own.

Because no matter what, they were going to save one of their family, even if he was in the clutches of the Earl's own.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Again~_**

**_Just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed and to encourage you to keep doing so!_**

**_Especially some constructive criticism is always thankful, that and if there are any side pairings you want to suggest do so! I really don't have anything set in stone at this point!_**

**_I do not own -Man. I wish I did thought!_**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Waking up in strange places was starting to become a normality that Kanda was defiantly not appreciating.

The swordsman had expected to wake up in the exact same place that he had been the last time he had been awake. Which had been strapped to that damn bed. But no. It seemed as though that wasn't suitable for whatever that damned Noah had planned for him. Plans that at this point, eluded him, and made his stomach twist in what could only be described as fear.

The only good thing about this whole situation was that he had been put in a room that had a window. It had caught his eye almost immediately. About seven feet up and only about two feet in width and height, it wouldn't be easy, but if he tried hard enough there was always a chance of escape. But the hard part would be getting of the hospital-like bed first. He had to make a plan, but in a situation like this, until he knew where he was, that was almost pointless.

So once against testing his bonds the teen was frustrated to find that they were much like before, except this time the man had been a lot more thorough in his bindings. His wrists were still bound almost painfully above his head with probably the same metal shackles, but as an added twist his legs were spread and tied to each corner of the bed. The latter only made Kanda want to draw his legs up to his chest and pull himself into a more decent position. He just felt so exposed, it was sickening to think that he had almost no power over his body or what happened to it.

Though once he woke up Kanda wasn't alone for along, the click-clack of heels met his ears and caused the teen to look off towards the owner of those heals. Instead of being greeted by the cocky Noah that had kidnapped him he saw the sadistically grinning face of what should have been an innocent little girl. "Oooh your awake! Tyki will be h-a-p-p-y." the girl sang twirling in a circle before continued to walk towards him. Knowing exactly who this girl was, and many of the things that she could do the teen just wanted to wide from her sight, the way she looked at him. It made his stomach churn.

"S-o-h-o you know Allen-kun don't you?" She said standing next to the side of his bed and leaning over so that his now turned away face was right in her view. "Don't you? Answer me exorcist!" The girl hissed reached out and tugging hard on a lock of Kanda' hair, which only made the teen glare at the girl with a look of such unadulterated hatred and loathing that she took a step back.

"Ah Road, you shouldn't be playing with him yet, I haven't broken him yet." Rang the obnoxiously smoothing of Tyki as he glided across the floors, barely making a sound as he went. Moving to stand next to the girl Tyki wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "But don't worry, it won't take long." He said towards the girl with a small wink, that Kanda defiantly didn't miss. The way Tyki said that made Kanda's stomach turn and the teen stared impassively up at the ceiling, willing the urge to empty his already growling stomach of whatever might be left inside of it.

Hearing blood chilling giggling coming from the girl the swordsman was almost tempted to turn and see what was so funny, but the sound of Tyki's own smooth chuckle kept him from doing anything but staring. "Can I stay and watch?" came the girl's almost gleeful voice, it made Kanda want to curl onto his side and pretend that people weren't talking about breaking him a foot away. But he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him in any state but the one he was now. "Oh no. This won't be something young girl's like you should see." The Noah of Pleasure replied before Kanda clearly heard a whining noise. "No buts, your father and the Earl would have my head, now go on. Find an Akuma to pick on." the man said, his soothing voice a far-cry from his actual personality.

Moments later the sound of the click-clacking heals leaving the room along with an over the shoulder. "Have fun." Alerted the Japanese to the fact that he was once again in a room alone with the man_, _that was going to_break _him. Had Kanda been a lesser of a man he would of at least cringed by now, but no his face was blank and almost unseeing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Now boy, since you seem so strong. I'm going to take immense pleasure in breaking you." Came the hot breath of Tyki Mikk against the swordsman's ear. The fact that the man had gotten that close and he hadn't noticed him alerted Kanda to the fact that his body was lacking enough food and water to defiantly put him in a much weaker state. The stray thought that he might not even be drugged anymore sent a stab of dread into the teen. If he was this weak, how was he suppose to fight back? Kanda knew that he wouldn't just give up, he never gave up, but it would make things a hell of a lot harder.

Jerked out of his thoughts when an ashen colored finger ran over his lips the teen flinched away from the touch, his eyes turning and narrowing at the man, who had withdrawn his finger almost immediately, even if it had just been to trace his chin. "Was that kiss I gave you your first?" Tyki asked a cocky grin on his face, one that didn't deserve to be there. It made Kanda smirked in return, like he'd give the bastard the pleasure of taking anything from him.

-----------

_Trying his hardest to concentrate on his food while voice rebounded off of the Order's cafeteria wall's a fifteen-year-old Kanda clenched his chopsticks tight enough in his hands that a smalls split formed straight up the center of them. There was some fuss over a new exorcist coming to the Order, and the fact that he was around Kanda's own age hadn't escaped the swordsman's ears. But the Japanese youth had figured it was unimportant, another fighter in the war, that's all he was._

_His opinion was quickly extinguished when a figure suddenly sat a tray down next to his own and flashed him a large smile. Kanda didn't know how to react to this, in the four years he had been in the Order the only people to do this, were his general and Lenalee, and even they approached with caution. But this…person had just sat down like they were long time friend's and smiled at him, where the other teen had gotten the gull to do that escaped Kanda._

"_Hey there! 'm Lavi, nice to meet 'cha!" Came the other teen's cheerful prattle as he extended a hand to him, still having that stupid grin on his face. Staring at the offered hand blandly the Japanese youth raised and eyebrow and finally met the other's eyes. Strike that eye, he was a bit put off by that, but didn't show it and simply stared at him for a few moments. "Kanda." He offered after a painfully long pause, that had even that idiot's, yes Kanda had already deemed him an idiot in the whole sixty-three seconds he had known him, smile straining. "Just Kanda….nothing' else?" Lavi asked cocking his head to the side, as if that was suppose to make him look friendlier or something._

"_Just. Kanda." He said in a hard voice before the other seemed to accept it and then propped his elbow up on the table and leaned his head against his hand. "Sooo you're an exorcist to?" The other boy asked even though it was obvious by the Rose symbol on his jacket, Kanda just rolled his eyes and turned back to his food, hoping if he ignored the other for long enough, he would just go. Away._

_When he felt a finger poke his cheek Kanda turned an absolutely murderous gaze on the red head, who chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his damned red hair. "Ehehe just wanna maker sure you know 'm still here." Lavi said in his defense, waving his hands in hopes that, that would stop Kanda from going bat-shit on his ass for even touching him. "Don't. Touch. Me." said swordsman growled out, his grip on the chopsticks tightening to the point they snapped in half. _

_Lavi laughed, which made Kanda turn and shoot him a curious look, which was really a are-you-that-stupid? Look. The red head took advantage of that and quickly leaned forward and planted his lips on the then frozen swordsman's lips, lingering there until the terrified gasps of people around him made him pull away. "Lavi run!" cried Lenalee's voice as she floated a few feet in the air, her face tightened in worry. As she yelled Kanda took the moment to draw his sword and take a swing at Lavi's head. The red haired teen yelped and jumped over the table before he ran straight towards the door, Kanda hot on his trail and shouting curses at the other teen like no tomorrow._

_-----------_

"Answer me boy!" Tyki growled roughly grabbing Kanda's chin and jerking the teen out of the memory, the harsh treatment just made Kanda spit in the Noah's face, which only served to infuriate him more. "You must not remember your place. The power I have over you." the Noah of Pleasure snarled before he snapped out with his free hand and pressed his hand deep into the teen's chest, not far from his heart. "I could kill you in an instant you know. Don't' forget that." The man warned him before he reached up and grasped onto one of Kanda's ribs, causing the teen's eyes to widen slightly. The expression only made Tyki grin like a man possessed and slowly pry at the rib. "Maybe you need a demonstration?" was all the man said before his rib was snapped and the teen finally let out a scream of pain.

It felt like white-hot fire was coursing throughout his whole body starting form his chest and spreading out into the rest of his body. That caused the teen to clench his eyes shut and take a ragged inhale, trying to calm his nerves and stop himself from crying out again. When Kanda opened his eyes a few moments later the look of pure lust in Tyki's eyes made him wish the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He would take any other punishment than to go through what he was sure the Noah was going to do to him.

"Your undeniably delicious looking when you scream." Tyki muttered his hand slipping onto Kanda's chest and moving to trace the tattoo that lay as the one mark on the teen's skin. His ungloved hand felt different, softer than the gloves hand that he had grown used to, Kanda's thoughts strayed away from the ones of his rape, fearing he'd break under the mental pressure of knowing that he was going to be violated and had no power to stop it.

When he felt a small twinge of unwanted pleasure stem from the sensitive nub on his chest Kanda grit his teeth tightly, the man had no right to touch him like this and he wanted so badly to stop him. Throwing his body harshly against the restraints and shaking his head like a man possessed Kanda tried in vain to free himself from the metal that bound him to the bed. "Calm down boy or I'll just knock you out and take you then." Tyki hissed and punctuated his point by slapping the boy clean across his face. The pain snapping Kanda into reality, his mind having been clouded by such fear that he had no experienced in years that it had lost all reason for a moment.

"That's a good little exorcist." purred the man as he eyed the handprint on Kanda's cheek and then reached out and traced the throbbing flesh with his slightly cooler finger. "Red certainly suits you boy." Tyki chuckled, the warm sound deceiving to the dark intentions that it held. The hand quickly left Kanda's face and once again grabbed one of the teen's nipples, this time twisted it hard and causing him to stare wide eyed up at the ceiling, the pain and barely there film of pleasure distracting the boy from his goal to stay completely motionless. "Do you like a bit of pain with your pleasure?" The Noah of Pleasure teased as his hand abandoned the now hard and red nub, its once pale pink color ruined.

That same damned hand trailed down the teen's torso, stroking the lightly muscled abdomen and letting out a small murmur or appreciation as he did so. "Hm, such perfect skin. I think want to ruin it." Tyki hissed in what Kanda could only describe as excitement, and it made the teen's breath catch in throat. Fear coursed through his veins as he closed his eyes tightly and prayed that he just passed out now, he didn't want to witness his body being violated, didn't want to consciously feel that man's dirty hands all over him. His stomach convulsed in a need to empty itself, but with nothing to empty the teen just choked softly.

When Kanda felt the warm hand leave his body he finally let his eyes wonder to the man's face, only to see two very intense golden eyes staring at him like he was a hunk of meat. "Are you a virgin exorcist? Have you ever been touched by a man?" The Noah asked as he placed his hands on both of the Japanese youth's hips. The mere touch made Kanda stiffen immensely and turn his gaze skyward, too bad he could feel Tyki's heated hands on his body, they burned his skin, he already felt dirty, marked. As though when the man pulled his hands away a mark would forever stay that his body wasn't as pure or powerful as it once was. The thought sickened him and made Kanda want to scream. But he wouldn't give the man that pleasure.

"Boy I asked you a question, now answer me." Tyki snapped as he hooked his fingers around the belt that held the tattered pants Kanda wore up, and tugged, drawing the boy's hips up into the air. Kanda tried to force his hips back down, but to no avail as the man just curled his whole hand around the belt and hoisted him farther up into the air. "My, my you seem like you'd be rather flexible, this might be more fun than I first thought." The Noah of Pleasure murmured as his other hand appeared and slipped under the belt, snapping the button off of Kanda's pants, which caused all movement that the teen was making stop. "No. Don't." the Japanese teen whispered his eyes wide in what could only be fear. "What I can't hear you." Tyki said teasingly as he undid the belt and Kanda's back hit the bed once again. Though this did nothing to comfort the teen as the man pulled down his pants, the tattered waist close to falling off.

"I bet you are a virgin boy, but that doesn't matter you won't be for long." Tyki muttered in a husky tone as he leaned over the boy to press his lips against Kanda's still ones. The boy's only reaction was to squeeze his eyes shut and pray harder than he ever had before.


End file.
